Una Infame Navidad
by IJBN
Summary: Una serie de drabbles navideños narrados por nuestros queridos antagonistas, adultos y adolescentes de la serie. (Quiza lo termine en Navidad xD) Este fic (iba a participar) en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.", pero no lo terminé a tiempo 'xP
1. Señor Jefe

**Diisclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._

Mi palabra es **Música**

Nieve, niños a montón, gastar todo el sueldo de la temporada en regalos, contratar a un Santa Claus y revisar mi presión arterial. Está bien, puedo sobrevivir a la Navidad. Puedo sobrevivir a las vacaciones de la época, al año nuevo. Lo que no puedo tolerar en estas fechas es la música.

No es que sea muy aficionado a la música, pero estos números en especial tienen un lugar entre las cosas que más detesto. Las canciones navideñas en las calles, a toda hora; Cuando voy al trabajo, cuando salgo, al ir al supermercado, a la plaza.. ¡Siempre están ahí! Ese constante tintineo de las campanas y ese coro de voces atormentan mis tímpanos.

Quiero decir, me gusta la Navidad, amo la Navidad, mis hijos se entretienen como nunca y aunque no es muy lucrativo comprar regalos para tres niños, si ellos son felices soy feliz.

Claro que me podria quejar de muchas otras cosas, de las repetitivas cenas con mi suegra, de lo tediosos que se ponen los empleados con sus tan anheladas vacaciones, los aburridos actos en las escuelas, aún del desastre en que se convierte diariamente la ciudad, pero supongo que con el paso de los años me he acostumbrado a todo eso.. excepto a esa horrible música.

Y adivinen qué gran idea tuvo Padre este año, para variar ¡Una fiesta navideña! ¡La noche de Navidad! ¿Cómo se supone que conviva con mis hijos siendo uno de los pocos días libres que tengo en el año? Y aún más, estoy a cargo del lugar. Pero bueno, quién le irá a decir algo, solo espero que esta noche no sea tan desastrosa como lo presiento.

Todo está más que listo, naturalmente, pero a alguien le pareció buena idea traer un "pequeño grupo" para tocar unos temas navideños que casualmente yo debo supervisar. He estado la última semana solamente escuchando canciones navideñas.

Estoy muy seguro de que si encuentro a alguno de mis empleados tarareando el "Jingle Bells" lo despediré. No voy a mentir, amo la Navidad. Pero si está en los planes de alguien en toda la junta de adultos eliminar por completo cada villancico creado, aunque sea un plan de Excuseitor, lo apoyo completamente.

 **N/A:** Bueno, aquí mi entrada. La idea es que cada drabble sea narrado por un villano diferente, siguiendo la idea de la "reunión navideña" en la mansión de Padre, lo cual tendrá su su merecida explicación a lo largo del fic. Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. Bay! Dios los bendiga! x3


	2. Denton

**Diisclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"

La palabra es: **Academia**

Blaj, Navidad. Todo es dulce y diversión y dulce diversión para mocosos niños yendo por ahí comiendo cada nuevo dulce navideño encuentran. Que rabia.. ¡Ver a todas esas dentaduras siendo arruinadas por unos irresponsables niños! ¡Y ni hablar de sus padres! Comprando budines, pasteles, pavos y bebidas dulces y postergando dos meses su visita mensual con el odontólogo.

Me hace recordar mi tiempo en la Academia. Dijeron que estaba loco, "¿Ponerle ontodoncias a los bebés? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?" Y no importaba cuántas explicaciones dara, cuántos seminarios presentára, las horas de investigación que pasé sólo para que las futuras grandes mentes tuvieran una boca sana, no; Ellos se negaban a escucharme. ¿Nadie podía ver los beneficios del tratamiento? ¿Su limitada percepción de lo bueno los había cegado? Al molar con ellos. No los necesito.

Mucho antes de entrar a la Academia de Odontólogía ya era el mejor en mi familia, en mi barrio, el mejor del Estado. Ellos estaban felices de que alguien de mi calibre aceptara sus solicitud para seguir estudiando allí. Pero si sólo me hubieran escuchado.. ¡Encontré la raíz de sus males! Pero bueno..

Y ahora que llegó la Navidad estos recuerdos me golpean la mente y me enfurecen. Aunque debería agradcerles, de no ser por esa banda de ineptos no me habría convertido en super villano, ni podría hacer mi propia justicia dental rápida y eficientemente, ni hubiese luchado nunca contra Los Chicos del Barrio.

Si, creo que le debo mucho a la Academia, y ella me debe mucho a mí. Le dí los mejores años de mi vida pero ahora los recuperaré. Estas navidades, será mejor que cuiden muy bien sus bocas, o les agendaré una cita con el mejor dentista de la ciudad.. **¡Denton!**

Será mejor que Benedicto tenga una buena razón para citarnos a todos esta noche, tuve que cancelar bastantes urgentes para asistir. Me pregunto que pasará por su cabeza durante Navidad..

 **N/A:** Hola x3 Quizá no es el mejor drabble pero quería terminarlo hoy y pues.. ¡Tada! (? Bueno, disculpen cualquier error que puedan encontrar y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews 3 son un amor. Yep, adiøs! Dios los bendiga! x3


	3. Súper Abuela y Robin Food

**Diisclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

 **Nota:** Hay dos narradores y va cambiando en cada párrafo, así que intenten no perderse...

La palabra es: **Pastel**

No lo puedo creer. Simplemente es inaceptable. ¿Cómo se atreve ese niño a burlar así a la Abuela? Oh, se las verá conmigo. Ese "Don Buenas-Ideas" no sabe lo que le espera. Me va a oír ¡Me va a oír! ¿Quién se cree con su moño y su monótona pipa? ¿Chaplin? Me va a oír..

Al fin Navidad. El ambiente festivo, el clima frío que hela la nariz, las grandes cenas navideñas.. ¡Los sabrosos pavos, ensaladas de papa y zanahoria, el cordero y las tartas de frutas! Pero nada comparado con el postre, ¡El Pastel! El pastel cubierto de una exquisita capa de crema y relleno con masa casera marmolada, y esas deliciosas fresas encima. Es sencillamente lo más esperado en las cenas navideñas después del pavo, el postre perfecto. Y el blanco perfecto para Robin Food y sus fieles esbirros.

Ese flacucho magnate de poder.. Quería burlar a la Súper Abuela, pero no se lo pondré tan fácil. Pensó que podría encargar la comida a otra, en vez de a la mejor cocinera que hubiese pedido. Como es normal en él, primero se rehusó, hasta que amenazé con usar cada rábano en mi poder contra su mediocre organización si no me invitaba cordialmente a ser la cocinera oficial. Era el día de Navidad y sólo tendría unas cuántas horas y la mayoría de los platillos estaban preparados, pero tendría el más complicado (Y más esperado) platillo de la noche; _Süßer Kuchen mit Zwiebeln und Kabeljau*_

¡Ah, me siento tan vivo esta noche! Conseguir alimentos para esos ancianos esta bien pero, ¿han pensado en lo lucrativo que es este negocio? Solamente algo de sigilo y hasta las mejores tartas de Tartania serán solamente nuestras. Hablando de eso, he fijado la vista en el pez más gordo, el gran postre de la cena navideña de Padre. Sé que cuida muy bien sus pasteles y todo eso, pero con tantos platos y tanta gente seguramente será fácil llevárnoslo. Ya puedo saborearlo..

Al fin lo he terminado. Se ve hermoso, gigante, exquisito. Es de los más nutritivos platillos que creé, y lo digo para presumir. Ahora no hay forma de que esos flacuchos pasen hambre este invierno, ¡Ni pensarlo! Deben agradecer la gran Abuela que tienen. Ahora sólo queda disfrutar de la velada.

 _Mientras tanto, en una ventana no muy lejana, se ve a un hombre con bigote peleando mano a mano con una enorme abominación con muchos y variados brazos y que dispara ácido de pescado, de dos metros y medio de altura; Y está perdiendo sin duda alguna._

*Pastel de Dulce con Cebolla y Bacalao. En alemán porque ella tiene ese acento, gracias a Google traductor.

 **N/A:** ¿Porqué Súper Abuela y Robin Food? La pregunta es, ¿Porqué no se nos ocurrió antes? xD (Aunque si aparecen juntos en Operación R.E.L.A.T.O..) Bueno, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este raro fic. Es algo, bueno, nuevo para mí escribir sobre personajes de los que no se sabe mucho pero al menos lo intento x3 Muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan sus reviews, son muy útiles.


	4. Cree Olivera

**Diisclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O".

La palabra de hoy es: **Adolescencia**

 _La_ _adolescencia_ _:_ Informe por Cree Olivera

Navidad, Navidad, hoy es Navidad. Es un día de alegría y felicidad..

Sólo si eres un niño. Y he aquí el problema; Adolescencia. Ya no soy una pequeña, sino que hace tiempo que supe lo que era _"adolecer"._ Cuando eres pequeño la Navidad lo es todo, regalos, cenas, pasar con la familia, postres de fruta, helados.. Pero cuando sufres la maligna enfermedad llamada " _adolescencia_ " no puedes volver atrás.

Los síntomas suelen ser crecimiento acelerado, cambios hormonales y un intenso olor a zorrillo sucio en las axilas. Aunque por milenios nos ha azotado esta enfermedad, aún no se ha podido encontrar una cura eficiente. Tampoco para las consecuencias posteriores, lo llamado " _ser adulto_ " aún no puede ser contrarrestado por la ciencia moderna. (Gracias al cielo..)

En las épocas navideñas, el mal llamado de adolescencia, ( _Que significa Dolor en la Esencia dando referencia a la pérdida de la niñez_ ) es el que obliga a sus usuarios actuales a permanecer en un estado inerte y hasta depresivo, lo que bloquea completamente los efectos de estas épocas, provocando que no se inmuten ante los constantes estímulos festivos que los rodean, y reaccionando de forma cortante o hasta despreciativa.

Es algo interesante, ya que la adolescencia cambia al receptor de diferentes maneras, provocando que algunos individuos se muestren más interesados en sus celulares, más estresados por el empleo, o hasta incluso demasiado felices por la época invernal. Estos últimos son los más raros y peligrosos, ya que se ven en la obligación de que los demás estén tan emocionados como ellos, lo cual es científicamente imposible. Alejarse de ellos a toda costa es recomendable.

No es imposible que un adolescente disfrute la Navidad, ya que cuenta con más libertad para ir a fiestas, comprar regalos o simplemente salir con amigos. Mientras no se tenga el peligroso factor " _hermanos menores_ " del que hablaré em otro informe.

Para finalizar, cuando uno es adolescente, la tan querida Navidad pasa de colores y juegos a estrés y exámenes finales. Por ejemplo, para un adolescente, la Navidad puede pasar de ser una formal cena con compañeros de trabajo, a ser una noche encerrada en tu habitación castigada por culpa de tu hermanita..

Y así concluyo mi informe sobre la tan temida "Adolescencia"

Sólo unos treinta más y podré salir de aquí. Gracias, Abby..

 **N/A:** A decir verdad no estoy muy segura si Cree de verdad piensa eso pero tenía que escribirlo xD Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo ~3~ Son un amor. Dios los bendiga!


	5. Catarro Común

**_Diisclaimer:_** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles_ Navideños _del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."_

La palabra es: **Regalo**

Y al fin llegó el invierno. La época con el mayor índice de resfriados en todo el mundo. Gente de todas edades, en todas partes, obligadas por la misma naturaleza a llevar consigo cajas de pañuelos descartables a donde sea que vayan. Como un regalo que nadie pidió. Ah, como amo esta época.

 _A-Achoo!_

Sin embargo, algo sigue arruinandome la diversión. Si bien el estar expuesto al frío aumenta la posibilidad del resfrío, tambien hay una amenaza creciente contra las bacterias y.. son las.. _AACHÚ.._ madres.

Pero no solamente madres. Madres, abuelas, a veces hasta tías o profesoras de niñatos. Ellas con sus jugos de naranja, sus sopas de pollo y remedios caseros, están haciendo casi imposible la vida de un microbio de la humanidad como yo. Es más, he estado esperando el levantamientos de madres contra mí y los que nos encargamos de esparcir enfermedades entre los niños, pero hasta ahora no llegaron. He tenido pesadillas horribles con cacerolas de pollo gigantes que me querían comer y..

 _Atcho-ó!_

¿En qué estaba? Oh, claro. No sé como alguien podría despreciar tal regalo que nos da esta época. Es decir, ¡Estar enfermo es lo mejor! Yo estoy enfermo hace bastante tiempo, y soy el testigo perfecto de ello. _Ah.. Ah.._

Es más, eso fue lo que cambió mi vida. Al estar enfermo siempre, no tenía que ir a la escuela, trabajar, ir de compras, o ir a una de esas absurdas reuniones sociales en las que todos se odian mutuamente. No; podía quedarme en casa todo el tiempo que quisiese. Entonces, fue cuando tuve la gran idea, la revelación. Si estar enfermo era tan bueno, ¿Porqué no compartirlo? No entiendo a la gente que odia tanto a los virus ¿No ven de lo que se pierden? ¿Cómo pueden desperdiciar tal regalo?

 _Atchú! AATCHÓ!_

Fue entonces cuando decidí convertirme en el Catarro Común. No fue difícil, tengo contactos. A pesar de algunos intentos fallidos de enfrentar a una de las organizaciones más hostiles respecto a las enfermedades, los KND, pude formar parte de una junta de villanos, gente con el mismo sentido ambicioso y loco sobre sus objetivos que el mío. No podría pedir más. Estas Navidades, no infectaré a nadie, al menos no a propósito, y celebraré en una gran cena con mis compañeros. Hoy, será un muy buena Navidad.

Sólo espero que no sirvan sopa de pollo..

 _AATCHÚ!_


	6. Barba Pegajosa

_**Diisclaimer:**_ Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

 _Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación_ _F.O.R.O"_

La palabra es: **Invitados**

Aprecio mucho a mis piratas de dulce, son como una familia para mí. Pero a veces son unos imbéciles. Habíamos saqueado con éxito cada confitería, casa de dulces y cafetería en la ciudad una semana antes de Navidad, y cuando íbamos a hartarnos los dientes de caramelos y postres navideños, llegaron los mocosos chicos del barrio en una de sus miserables naves voladoras. No hubo chocolate que no se llevasen, ¡Todo mi botín en manos de esos niñacos! Sólo porque mi tripulación había sido embaucada por un estafador de primera, que les vendió cuanto dulce echado a perder tenía en mano; Tenían impresionantes dolores de barriga ¡Ese bribón desarrapado! Si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de mi barco golpearé tan fuerte su rostro que no volverá a probar dulce en su vida. Palabra de pirata.

Bueno, con la pérdida de todo el botín navideño a manos de esos mocosos, la aparición de este palurdo y los problemas de estómago general, no he podido hacer la lista de invitados de "La gran cena navideña especial" del cretino de los Alpes de Padre. Oh claro, el hombre ocupado no puede entregar las invitaciones él mismo porque puede despeinar su lindo cabello o se le puede caer su pipa. ¡Ese fanfarrón autócrata! Sólo sabe gritar órdenes y dar miedo, pero nunca a mí. Nadie le da órdenes a Barba Pegajosa.

Pero qué más da, debo llevar las invitaciones de la fiestecita de téde hoy, prometió pagarme bien ese pelmazo. ¿Quíen primero.. ? Jo jo, esto será divertido.

 _Algún tiempo después_

Esta bien, después de luchar para que no me atacasen los gatos ni las verduras de las viejas, interrumpir una reunión con un incordiado Sr. Jefe, casi contraer un resfriado y ser golpeado en la casa Olivera, después de despertar al Tundanoséqué, hacer un rápido envío a Japón, un par de llamadas y evadir al bruto de Excuseitor, al fin terminé. Ah, y tuve que romper la ventana de la casa de Denton con una bala de cañon de dulce con la invitación pegada. Nunca me cayó bien ese tipo. Creo que tiene un plan para fulminarme. Ese gamberro papanatas del segundo siglo se las verá conmigo algún día si lo intenta. Y con mis piratas. Claro, si algún día les deja de doler el estómago..

 **N/A:** Hola x3 Bueno, la verdad la mayoría de las palabras difíciles las saque de una página con todos los insultos del capitán Haddock, el compañero de Tintin. No lo sé, ellos dos se llevarían bien. Muchas gracias por leer x3 Dios los bendiga.


	7. Conde Tundácula

_**Diisclaimer:**_ Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios

 _Este fic participa en elMini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación_ _F.O.R.O"_

La palabra es: **Película**

Jo jo jo, el Conde Tundácula vuelve a la acción. Luego de recibir libertad condicional en un tribunal del estado, al fin puedo volver a hacer lo que amo. Darle tundas a los niños que se portan mal, no comen todo en su plato, no se lavan los dientes, o no devuelven los libros a la biblioteca. Ah, como amo mi trabajo.

Ahora, en las Navidades, estoy más ocupado que nunca. Niños que hacen rabietas, no quieren comer o son descortéses con sus parientes. No es difícil encontrar a los niños revoltosos, y darles una merecida tunda para que aprendan la lección. Ese ha sido mi lema por la última decada, así como el de mi padre y mi abuelo; Nunca viene mal una tunda. Por eso decidí volverme el Conde Tundácula, para preservar la memoria de mis antepasados, y hacer a los niños reflexionar sobre sus travesuras.

Ahora, lo que he venido a relatar. Esta tarde en la víspera de Navidad, mientras esperaba a la acogedora sombra de la noche, pensé en todas las cosas a las que están expuestas los niños de ahora. Series, películas, juguetes, ¡Todo en contra de su bienestar! ¡Todo queriendo que sean unos pícaros en el futuro! Niños huyendo de sus casas en Navidad, sustos fantasmales a ancianos, peleas y planes para robar regalos a los adultos y esos insolentes animales parlantes. Están complicando seriamente mi trabajo ¿Cómo puedo esperar a que los niños se porten como deben si tienen tan malos ejemplos? No puedo creerlo..

¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Haremos nuestra propia programación navideña, con material educativo para todas las edades, con canciones y juegos. Nada de esas tonterías de dibujos animados; no, televisión de calidad. Presentaré mi idea en la cena de esta noche, ¡La amarán! Sobretodo Padre, sé que le encantará, ya lo había oído hablar de hacer una película, algo con todos los villanos. Sé que todos juntos haremos algo magnífico ¡Oh, será fantástico! ¡Nos divertiremos tanto!


End file.
